UCW Halloween Rampage 2015
by Alex The Owl
Summary: UCW's first PPV
1. First match

We're in a 2009 TNA like arena decorated with Halloween stuff and all black with the titantrons red with the Halloween Rampage logo. The ring was exagonal with red ropes.

At the commentator tables were Joey Mickey and Bobby Senior.

"Good evenight, everyone and welcome to UCW's first PPV ever, Halloween Rampage!" Joey said.

"Yeah! I hope you're in the mood for some wrestling 'cause we got seven matches on the card for tonight's even!" Bobby added.

The announcer, Jenna, a blonde girl wearing a dark robe, arrived in the ring with a microphone.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW International Championship!"

 **(Hail To The King by Avenged Sevenfold starts playing)**

"Introducing first, from Miami, Florida, JAY RENOLDS!"

Jay Renolds arrived by the circled entrance, being cheered by the crowd.

He is about 6'4 230 Pounds and is slightly tanned. He have Long Blonde Hair with Black Streaks, Green Eyes.  
He wears Black Tights with Gold Sword Designs on it. He wears a White and Gold sleeveless Hooded Jacket with a Red and Gold Crown design on the back of it. He also wears a Red and Gold Crown on his head.

Gold and red pyro lighted up the entrance stage and ramps as Jay made his way down to the Ring. He made a full pass around the ring before throwing his crown into the crowd and climbing inside the Ring. He then climbed up the turnbuckles and taunted before leaning on the one of them, waiting for his opponent.

 **(Gold-Lust by Jim Johnston starts playing)**

"And his opponent, being accompanied by Diamondust, from Paris, France, SILVERDUST!"

The crowd gave a mixt reaction as Silverdust and Diamondust arrived on by the entrance.

Silverdust is dressed like Goldust in 2010, but with silver instead of gold and "Silverdust" written on his back.

Diamondust stands at 5'9 and weighs 160 lbs. Absolutely gorgeous and curvy. She has platinum blonde hair. She wears a Stardust inspired costume which is colored Sky Blue. Her body is also painted sky blue and black in a way that makes it hard to tell her costume and her own skin apart.

They slowly made their way toward the ring, avoiding fans' hands, and Silverdust entered the ring while Diamondust waited for him outside. He climbed up on a turnbuckle to make a Goldust move before getting down and watching Jay Renolds.

The ref called for the bell and the match started.

"It starts!" Joey said.

"Remember, dear fans, that this match is to crown the first ever International champion!" Bobby added.

The two opponents walked around the ring for a few seconds before locking in a clinch.

Silverdust managed to get Jay into a headlock but the king pushed his opponent in the ropes and knocked him down with a shoulder tackle.

He then taunted Silverdust before this last one got back up.

He then got Silverdust back up, pushed him in the ropes and bent down.

However, Silverdust landed on his back and slapped Jay in the face, stunning him and giving Silverdust the opportunity to kick his stomach and follow with a Suplex.

Silverdust then made another taunting move as Jay rolled in a corner.

He then charged, but Jay send his two knees in his silver and dark face, stunning him.

Jay followed with a charged Uppercut and followed by getting him back on his feet to apply his King Me (a Cockscrew Neckbreaker) followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He smiled and waited for Silverdust to get back on his feet to charge in the ropes.

Unfortunately for him, Silverdust caught him with a Powerslam followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Diamondust cheered for her mate as this last one waited for Jay to get up to apply his Cutter.

He tried to hit his finisher but Jay countered him and replied with a Backstabber and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Jay sighed before going to a top turnbuckle, ready to hit his Diving Leg Drop.

He jumped but Silverdust rolled out of the way, letting him to crash butt first in the floor.

As he got up, holding his butt in pain, Silverdust caught him from behind with a Lifting Reverse DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Silverdust screamed in rage at the referee for not winning.

He attempted to get Jay back up but this last one suddenly kicked his stomach and followed with the Three Amigos and taunted like Eddie Guerrero, making the crowd cheer.

He then tried to put Silverdust in his King's Lock (which is like Regal's Stretch) but this last one rolled behind him and, as Jay turned around, caught him in a Spinebuster and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The crowd cheered "All Hail The King!"

Silverdust had enough and putted Jay in the position in the corner, ready to hit the Shattered Dreams.

Diamondust jumped on the apron to distray the ref so that Silverdust won't get disqualified.

As Silverdust charged, Jay rolled out of the way behind the silver guy.

This last one turned around and charged at Jay who suddenly caught him with his King's Blade (which is a Pumphandle Michinoku Driver).

The ref turned around to see the scene and went for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The ref called for the bell as the match came to an end.

"Here is your winner and the first UCW International Champion, JAY THE KING RENOLDS!"

Jay happily rolled out of the ring to take the UCW International Championship (which is white with a blue Bull design and trim and a blue outlined gold circle in the middle with the UCW design above a plate that says International above the superstar's name).

Diamondust jumped in the ring to cry next to Silverdust as the crowd chanted "ALL HAIL THE KING!"

Jay happily chanted with the crowd as he left the place with his belt.

"Jay Renolds is the first international champion!" Joey exclaimed.

"He deserve it! Stay with us as there is 6 remaining matches for tonight, ladies and gentlemen!" Bobby added.


	2. Roster

**Sorry, guys: I forgot to announce the UCW Roster:**

 **-Tomer Lami from Failcraft1**

 **-Brooklyn Wilson from Brandon547**

 **-Vanessa Voorhees from Rebeccajoleneaumanwilson**

 **-Katarina Love from XoxoShonKV**

 **-Jay Renolds from LostClu**

 **-Genevieve Wood from Ondra J**

 **-Death Rowe from IronhideFourze**

 **-Diamondust from** **IronhideFourze**

 **-Wolfgang from VitalMayhemOfDarkness**

 **-James Stark from startrekfan1177**

 **-Elena Hope from xxLilicia**

 **-Marting Freund from ThrashMetalMartin**

 **-"The Golden Boy" Silva by ryzlow98**

 **-Jessica Batista from OurWWEFanGirl**

 **-Harlow Beckett from Daughter of the Mist**

 **-Silverdust from Alex The Owl**

 **-David Knut from Alex The Owl**

 **-Matt Ace from Alex The Owl**

 **-Big Rick from Alex The Owl**

 **-Shinji Honda from Alex The Owl**


	3. Second match

We're back from the commercial break

 **(J-Pop Drop by Jim Johnston starts playing)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Technical Championship! Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, SHINJI HONDA!"

This last one arrived by the circled entrance under the cheers of the crowd.

Shinji is pretty much like Yoshi Tatsu in 2010.

He ran toward the ring in exitation. Once on the apron, he started bowing with respect toward the crowd before entering and repeating the move across the ring.

 **(Get Hyper by DJ Droidkea and KSI starts playing)**

"And his opponent, from Lod, Israel, TOMER "THE JEWISH GUN" LAMI!"

Tomer is tanned with a healthy body with 6-pack, 1.89 meters, 90 kg, lionel messi hairstyle, blonde tattos Like Orton on the arms.

The crowd cheered as the 21-years old wrestler made his way to the ring. Once inside, he excited the crowd on the top turnbuckle before turning to Shinji Honda.

The ref checked for both wrestler before calling for the belt, starting the match.

The two men started walking around before getting into a clinch.

Tomer quickly took the advantage by kicking Shinjin in the stomach followed by two punches on the back and tried to slam his head on a turnbuckle.

However, Shinji countered and replied with two chops to Tower's chest.

Tower quickly grabbed his arm and tried to get him in a Irish Whip but Shinji countered and chopped his chest again, making him fall on the floor.

He repeated the same action twice before going for the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Shinji got Tomer back up and putted him in a corner before sending him to the opposite one with an Irish Whip.

He then charged at him for a double knee strike but Tomer moved out of the way, letting Shinji hit the corner.

He then kicked and punched him a few times before the referee made him stop under the threat of being disqualified.

As he was about to attack again, Shinji kicked him in the stomach before making him a front flip followed by a kick on the back and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Shinji grabbed Tower in a Suplex position and lifted him to land belly first on the top rope.

After that, he kicked him three times to the chest followed by a Scissor Kick.

Tower rolled out of the ring in exhaustion.

However, Shinji jumped out in a Springboard directly on him, making the front fans cheer for him before he brought Tomer back in the ring.

There, he threw him with an Irish Whip but Tomer jumped above his shoulder to land behind him and grabbed his waist.

However, Shinji turned around and followed with a Dropkick which made him fall from the apron.

Shinji fired up the crowd charging to get Tomer with a lower Dropkick.

However, this last one avoided the attack and pushed him against the barricade.

Tomer grinned as Shinji sat against the barricade before send him a spinning kick to the face, making him groan in pain.

He then brought him back in the ring for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

The crowd started chanting "JEW GUN IS BEST GUN!"

This made him smile before taking Shinji with a Soccer Kick to the ribs.

He then putted the young Japanese wrestler in the ropes for a Irish Whip and knocked him down with a turning shoulder tackle followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Tomer groaned in anger as he wanted to win this match.

He took Shinji in a Headlock as the crowd chanted "LET'S GO SHINJI!"

After 30 seconds, Shinji managed to get back on his feet but Tomer putted him back down with a Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tomer then took Shinji on his back, ready to hot the Night Night Baby (which is a GTS).

However, Shinji landed behind him and, as Tomer turned around, kicked him with a Roundhouse Kick.

Tomer was only stunned, allowing Shinji to hit another Roundhouse Kick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!" The ref called for the belt.

"Here is your winner and the first UCW Technical Champion, SHINJI HONDA!"

Shinji jumped around happily as the ref brought him the UCW Technical Championship.

The belt have a black leather strap with a circular brass plate and the UCW logo at the top of the plate and the name plate at the bottom. The left side depicts an image of a Moonsault being executed while the right side depicts an image of an Armbar being executed. The middle of the plate depicts an image of a skull and crossbones.

"Shinji is our first Technical Champ, ladies and gentlemen!" Joey exclaimed.

"Stay with us to see more awesome matches like this one!" Babboy added.


	4. Hardcore action

**Guys, before we start, there's something I would like to inform you about: I have a jobber title but to use it, I would need you to submit jobbers for the federation. Also, I got three Tag Team titles, a double, a Knockouts and trio one, but there's no Tag Team in the federation. Therefore, unless you submit tag teams or clans, I won't be able to use those titles.**

We're back from the commercial break which was about commercial stuff by the way.

There was some Monster Ball's weapons (Kendo sticks, tables, trash can, etc) around the ring.

 **(Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie starts playing)**

"The following contest is a Knockout Monster Ball's Match scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Hardcore Goddess Championship! Introducing first, from Crystale Lake, VANESSA VOORHEES!"

The crowd cheered as Vanessa Voohees arrived on the stage by the circled entrance with red lights.

She has long, fiery engine red hair, deep green eyes like the color of emeralds, and golden sunkissed skin. She was wearing a Jason Voorhees like suit.

She walked toward the ring, slapping in fan's hands on the way. She then arrived on the apron and flipped into the ring like Brie Bella before staring at the crowd for a moment and getting into a corner, waiting for her opponent to come.

 **(Amazing by CFO$ starts playing)**

"And her opponent, from Miami, California, KATARINA LOVE!"

This last one arrived on the stage in a Sasha Banks style entrance.

She has light brown skin like cameron, light brown eyes, big curly black afro with purple & blue high lights and curvy but athletic build. She was wearing a Sasha Banks suit in pink.

She was booed by the crowd as she entered the ring and removed her glasses like Sasha Banks before giving them to the ref and looking at Vanessa.

"Before we start, I must inform you that the UCW Hardcore Goddess Championship is a feminine title that cannot be defended in a normal match."

Before the ref could call for the belt, Vanessa grabbed a kendo stick and tried to smash Katarina with it.

However, this last one avoided and started punching her in the ropes.

She then threw her with an Irish Whip and caught her with a Calf Kick followed by a 5 Elbow Drops combination.

She followed with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Katarina grinned and walked out of the ring to bring a trash can filled with weapons inside the ring.

However, as Katarina got back into the ring, Vanessa grabbed a matriculation plate and smashed Katarina with it, knocking her down.

She then got her back up and followed with a Body Slam on a dustbin cover.

She then got her back up and slammed her head into a turnbuckle followed by a chop to the chest.

Afterward, she threw her to the opposite corner with an Irish Whip and charged into her with a punch to the face.

She then walked back to Katarina but this last one suddenly threw her two feet to her face and grabbed her head which she slammed against a trash can.

She then took a silver plate and smashed Vanessa's face with it, stunning her.

She slammed her head two more times to knock her down.

The crowd chanted "Nessa, Nessa! Let's go Nessa!"

Katarina smirked before grabbing the trash can, putting Vanessa's upper body into it, taking a hockey stick and smashing it against the trash can.

She didn't stopped there as she followed with a Dropkick straight into the can.

She removed the thrash can and was about to follow with a Splash but landed on Vanessa's knees.

As this last one got back on her feet, she grabbed Katarina by the throat and applied a Chokeslam, followed by the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

As Katarina rolled into a corner in exhaustion, Vanessa grabbed her by the hair and tried to apply a Suplex, but Katarina punched her in the stomach.

She then charged in the ropes and caught Vanessa with an Handspring Back Elbow.

She then got her back up and putted her on her shoulders to apply a Attitude Adjustement on a trash can.

Vanessa groaned in pain as Katarina pinned her.

"1!..2!...KICKOUT!"

Katarina screamed in anger as the crowd chanted "ECW!"

Katarina then pushed Vanessa with an Irish Whip and tried to hit a clothesline, but Vanessa dodged it and caught her with a Running Bulldog.

She then got her back up and threw her with an Irish Whip but Katarin surprised her with a Cruifix headscissors.

She then screamed "LOVE BABE!" before climbing on the top turbuckle and setting for a Standing moonsault knee drop.

She jumped but Vanessa rolled out of the way, letting her to hit the floor.

Vanessa then grabbed a kendo stick and smashed it into Katarina's stomach before putting her head into a DDT position and applying her Vanessa's Lament (which is a Twist of Fate).

She then positioned the matriculation plate on the middle of the ring and got Katarina back up.

She then grabbed her into a Tombstone Piledriver position and waited for a few seconds before slamming her head down on the matriculation plate.

The crowd chanted "Holy shit!"

Vanessa then pinned her.

"1!...2!...3!" The ref called for the bell as the match ended.

"Here is your winner and the first ever UCW Hardcore Goddess Champion, VANESSA VOORHEES!"

The crowd cheered loud as the ref brought her the belt.

The Hardcore Goddess belt was like the WWE Women's Championship but silver and black.

Vanessa smiled and walked out of the ring with the belt on her right shoulder to leave.

However, she suddenly stopped and searched for something under the ring.

She then grabbed a hockey mask and smiled before putting it on her face and leaving.

"Vanessa is our first champ!" Bobby Senior said.

"Yes but what was that hockey mask she took from under the ring?" Joey Mickey asked.

"I don't know but one thing's for sure: Katarina Love will rmember this match for a long time!"

 **I hope you enjoyed this match. And please, remember what I asked you at the beginning: submit me team or clans and jobbers.**


	5. Submission

"We want to thank the 10 000 fans who came to see UCW's first PPV here in New Jersey." Joey Mickey said.

"Yes, thanks a lot." Bobby Senior added.

The crowd was chanting "UCW!"

 **(Before I forget by Slipknot starts playing)**

"The following contest is a Submission Match scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Submission Championship! Introducing first, from Sacramento, California, JAMES STARK!"

The crowd cheered as he arrived by the circled entrance.

He is at 6'2. He doesn't tower over anyone and while not ripped, he's obviously in shape. He does have muscles but they're not that defined.

He wears trunks and kick pads all dark green with white squares, both solid and outlines randomly placed on them. Also, he wears wrist tape and has his fingers taped as well as The Great Muta.

"I will benefit of this moment to underline a trivia about Stark, ladies and gentlemen: Stark has been wrestling for several years and has spent most of his time in Japan. While in Japan, he had two memorable series of matches with Keiji Mutoh and Kenta Kobashi, and he uses both the shining wizard and orange crush as a tribute to them and a reminder of who helped him make a name for himself. Because he has spent most of his career in Japan, Stark is not as comfortable on the mic as other people, he prefers to let his work in the ring do the talking." Bobby Senior said.

James ran to the ring and immediately entered by the low rope before jumping on some ropes to fire up the crowd.

 **(Centuries by Fall Out Boy starts playing)**

"And his opponent, from Manchester, England, BROOKLYN WILSON!"

The crowd booed as he arrived on the stage.

Brooklyn is Caucasian. He has jet black hair in a Mohawk. He has sea blue ring attire and his wrestling tights are half red and half white and on the red side it says "England rules" and on the white side it says "Im better than you!". He wears simple black wrestling has a tattoo on his right arm which says "Dominance Submissions and Wrestling" which tells you the 3 things he cant live without in this world. He has a blue robe that says England rules on the back of it. He also has a red armband a bit like king Barrett.

He slowly walked toward the ring and entered like William Regal before removing his robe and putting it on a steel pose.

The ref checked for both wrestler before calling for the belt and starting the match.

"I remind you, dear fans, that the UCW Submission Championship can be win only by submission." Joey said.

The two wrestlers started in a clinch which ended with Stark holding Brooklyn in a Headlock.

However, Brooklyn pushed him in the ropes for an Irish Whip and caught him with a knee strike to the stomach, making him flip.

He then got him back up and applied a Suplex.

This made Brooklyn smile and he tried to get Stark back up but this last one suddenly caught him with a Dropkick.

As Brooklyn was on his knees, Stark grabbed him and sent many knee strikes to his ribs.

Stark then screamed: "Sandman Slim!"

As Brooklyn got back up, Stark hit him with a running Dropkick.

He then applied a Fujiwara arm bar but Brooklyn quickly grabbed the ropes to force the break.

Stark sighed and was about to punch Brooklyn but this last one suddenly slid behind him and applied a Dragon Suplex.

Brooklyn screamed: "I'm going to make you either tap or snap!"

Just as he said that, Stark grabbed his arm and applied his Fujiwara arm bar again.

After 15 seconds, Brooklyn managed to break the hold and get Stark into his Cross Face Chicken Wing.

After 30 seconds, Stark managed to get back on his feet and kicked Brooklyn in the stomach before getting him with the Shining Wizard.

He then grabbed Brooklyn and applied 4 Knife Edge Chops to make him fall.

Following this, he climbed the top turnbuckle and, as Brooklyn turned around, jumped to hit a Missle Dropkick.

The fan chanted "This is awesome!"

Brooklyn weakly rested against the ropes as Stark charged at him.

However, Brooklyn made him fall out of the ring on his feet and ran to the opposite ropes to get Stark with a Suicide Drive.

Brooklyn then brought Stark back in the ring to apply him a Powerbomb Lung-blower.

The two wrestlers were now laying in exhaustions on the floor.

The ref counted to 7 until both wrestlers were back up.

They then started exchanging blows with the crowd saying "Yeah!" for Stark and "Boo!" for Brooklyn.

This last one then putted both his fingers in Stark's eyes to blind him.

He immediately got him on his back for the Torture Rack.

The ref asked him if he wanted to quit.

After 20 seconds, Stark had no choice but to tap out, letting the ref call for the belt.

"Here is your winner and the first UCW Submission Champions, BROOKLYN WILSON!"

The crowd booed as Brooklyn smiled and rolled out of the ring to take the title.

It was a red plate in the middle of the belt and the straps were white. It says "Submission Champion" with the name plate underneath it.

"Cheese! That was heck of a match!" Joey said.

Brooklyn screamed: "Dominance! Submissions and Wrestling!" with lifting the belt in the air to make the crowd boo him.

"Even if he didn't won, James Stark did an amazing job!" Bobby said.

"Yes, I agree. Stay with us for the 3 remaining matches, dear fans. See you after this commercial break!" joey said.


	6. Another match

Back from the commercial break.

 **(Domination by Jim Johnston starts playing)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, BIG RICK!"

The light turned orange as he arrived by the circled entrance.

Big Rick is like Ezekiel Jackson in 2010 but with an orange wrestling jersey.

He showed his muscles before walking toward the ring. Once inside the squared zone, he showed his muscle again before turning to the entrance, waiting for his opponent to come out.

 **(Kitchen Intruder by The Annoying Orange starts playing)**

"And his opponent, from somewhere we didn't know, CHICKEN CRAB!"

Chicken Crab is a little guy with a white shirt, blue joggings and black boots.

He made his way to the ring, tapping in fan's hands on the way. Then, he entered the ring by the steel steps, not caring about the look of his opponent.

The ref checked both wrestler before calling for the belt and starting the match.

They started into a clinch which Rick easily won thanks to his huge muscles.

He showed his muscles again to taunt Chicken Crab who got back on his feet.

He charged at Big Rick and grabbed his waist from behind.

However, Rick easily got free and shoved Crab with a huge slap.

The little wrestler, however, got back on his feet and quickly sent a Dropkick to Rick which didn't had a lot of effect.

He didn't stopped there and chopped his chest twice which didn't had more effect.

Rick then replied by a powerful Headbutt that knocked Crab down.

As the young wrestler crawled, Rick kicked him in the ribs, making him groan in pain.

Big Rick screamed "Finish him!" before getting Crab up and applying a Rick Bottom (which is like Ezekiel Jackson's finisher) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!" The bell rang as the match ended.

"Here is your winner, BIG RICK!"

The crowd booed.

"Wow! Chicken Crab got squashed like a crab!" Bobby said.

"Really funny, Bob!" Joey answered.

"Anyway, he didn't had any chance against this piece of muscle that is Big Rick."

"Let's hope the following match will be more intense, ladies and gentlement." Joey said as the commercial break started.


	7. Divas tag team action

Back from the commercial break again.

"Here we're back again, dear fans, and get ready for some divas action." Bobby said.

 **(I'm So Sick by Flyleaf starts playing)**

"The following contest is a divas Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from New Mexico, "The Feisty Luchadora" ELENA HOPE!"

She arrived on the entrance.

Elena is 5'3 and weighs 119 lbs. Long brown ombre hair; dark brown eyes; a bit similar body structure as AJ Lee; golden tan skintone; have a DreamCatcher tattoo on her right wrist that says "WanderLust" within it in memory of her grandfather.

She walked toward the ring and did a Peace sign when she arrived on the top of the ramp before flipping inside the ring like Brie Bella.

 **(Gold-lust starts playing)**

"And her partner, from Paris, France, DIAMONDUST!"

She arrived on the entrance with Silverdust and slowly walked toward the ring, still avoiding fan's hands. Silverdust stretched the ropes to allow her to enter before she removed her robe and gave it to Silverdust.

 **(Like This by Skism starts playing)**

"And their opponent, from North Carolina, GENEVIEVE WOOD!"

Red mist appeared on the entrance as Genevieve jumped out of it.

Vivi has black hair with purple streaks running down her face, in an almost unkempt appearance. She has long eyelashes and devious calculating eyes behind them.

She made her way to the ring and entered with energy before glaring at her two opponents.

 **(I walk Alone by Saliva starts playing)**

"And her partner, from Washington, DC, JESSICA BATISTA!"

Jessica has a tanned skin, , hourglass body, Batista stomach tattoo, hazel eyes and long black straight hair. She was wearing a black Nikki Bella like top with white letters that spells out: "Weapons", blue jeans and black boots.

She made Batista machine-gun moves with pyro exploding behind her and entered the ring to join Genevieve.

After a moment, Genevieve and Diamondust decided to start the match while Jessica and Elena went into their corner.

Diamondust grabbed Genevieve's breasts in a erotic way, making her blush and the crowd cheering.

Vivi suddenly shoved Diamdust's hands out of the way and caught her in a Small Package.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Afterward, Vivi started punching Diamondust quickly into a corner before taking some distance and caught her with a Monkey Flip before screaming: "Let's dance, bitches!"

She got Diamondust back up and ran into the ropes for momentum but Dust suddenly caught her with a Rear View.

Afterward, she gave the tag to Elena Hope who immediately applied her Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Elena shrugged and climbed the top turnbuckle before jumping on Vivi with Frog Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

Elena smiled and gave the tag to Diamondust who grabbed Vivi with her and applied a Aided Suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Diamondust got up and rubbed her body eroticaly, making the crowd chant: "We're your lovelies!"

She was about to get Vivi again but this last one suddenly caught her into a Coquina Clutch.

After 20 seconds, Diamondust managed to get on her feet and make Vivi flip before her to apply a Facebuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

The crowd started chanting: "Bring out the devil!"

Diamondust got Vivi back up and was about to apply her Diamond Crushed (which is a Swinging Reversed STO) but this last one countered and kicked her knee to apply her Shining Wizard.

The crowd cheered for Genevieve as she weakly made her way toward Jessica while Diamondust tried to get back up.

Vivi finally gave the tag to Jessica who immediately entered the ring and clotheslined Diamondust twice.

Elena entered the ring and charged at Jessica who caught her with a Spinebuster.

The crowd started chanting: "Batista!"

Silverdust screamed at her from outside the ring.

She grinned and rolled out of the ring to surprise him with a clothesline before getting back in the ring.

Diamondust tried to clothesline Jessica but she dodged and surprised her with a Spear before lifting both of her thumbs and turning them down.

She then putted Diamondust's head between her legs to apply her the Batista Bomb.

She didn't stopped there and followed with the Batista Bite.

Elena tried to get back in to help her partner but Vivi surprised her with her Devil's Knee.

Eventually, Diamondust had no choice but to tap out.

"Here are your winners by submission, JESSICA BATISTA AND GENEVIEVE WOOD!"

Genevieve got back in the ring to allow Jessica to take her hand and lifting it along with hers as the crowd cheered for them.

"Cheese! This was an awesome match!" Joey said.

"Yeah! Jessica is really the daughter of her dad!" Bobby added.

"Yeah and don't go anywhere, dear friends: after this commercial break, it will be the Chamber of Horror Match for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship between Death Rowe, Wolfgang, Martin Freund, David Knot, "The Golden Boy" Silva and Matt Ace!" Joey said.


	8. Main event

Back from the commercial break again.

"Here we're back again, dear fans! It's time for your Main Event: the Chamber of Horror Match!" Joey said.

The lights flashed as the Chamber of Horror slowly descended toward the ring.

The chamber is pretty much like the Elimination Chamber but in silver instead of black and the rules for the match are pretty much the same.

Once the chamber was placed around the ring, it was time for the wrestlers to enter.

 **(Carnivore by Starset starts playing)**

"The following contest is an Chamber of Horro Match for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, from Brisbane, Australia, "The Golden Boy" SILVA!"

The crowd cheered as Saliva arrived by the entrance and the lights turned golden.

He have golden blonde hair and Silver eyes. 6'6 and very athletic, he's no body builder but he does have some muscle and weighing 235 LBS he should. He wears a golden armband, some golden shorts that have TGB in silver on the back and golden in black on the front. He also has some gold colored lace up boots.

He ran toward the chamber, tapping in fan's hands on the way, before entering inside the chamber and getting in the low right room.

 **(Death Grip by George Gabriel starts playing)**

"The second entrant, from Phoenix, Arizona, DAVID KNOT!"

This last one arrived on the entrance, under the boos from the crowd.

He is pretty much like Mike Knox in WWE.

He screamed like a beast and walked into the chamber before being locked into the left low room.

 **(Head Crusher by Megadeth starts playing)**

"The third entrant, from Split, Croatia, "The Head Crusher" MARTIN FREUND!"

Red, blue and white fireworks jumped from the stage as he arrived by the circled entrance under the cheers of the crowd.

He is 6'1. Brown eyes, shoulder-lenght curly brown hair, has a somewhat stronger body build with slightly wider hips and wide swimming shoulders. He was wearing a tight black undershirt, short jeans, black sneakers, black fingerless gloves, red-white chess pattern armband worn around the right arm (the arm he does his diving elbow with ) and digital watch worn on the left wrist.

He screamed: "Wankel engine is the future!" before running into the chamber and getting locked into the right up room.

 **(Born To Win by Jim Johnston starts playing)**

"The fourth entrant, from St. Louis, Missouri, MATT ACE!"

Matt is pretty much like Matt Sydal from ROH.

He made his way toward the chamber when he was suddenly attacked by two men.

One of them was a Japanese guy who look pretty much like Shinsuke Nakamura and the other one was a giant with Japanese tattoos over him pretty much like Tensai.

They punched Matt and threw him into the barricade, making him groan in pain.

The first guy grabbed a microphone,

"Listen to me, you pathetic fans! My name is Suke The Ronin! And I'm taking this pathetic kid's place in the chamber!"

He then entered the cage and got locked into the left up room as his huge partner waited outside.

 **(Disciple by Slayer starts playing)**

"The fifth entrant and one of the two to start the match, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, "The Psychotic Animal" WOLFGANG!"

Wolfgang is a Caucasian Male with short black hair, brown eyes, bulky Ripped, slightly overweight and scars underneath his right eye, on his forehead, chest and abdomen. He was wearing a black T-shirt with the words: "Psychotic Animal" on it, blue tight pants, black elbow pads, black wristbands and black boots.

He made the Heavy Metal sign with his hands in the air for a short moment before walking normally toward the chamber. He then entered the chamber and into the ring part, glaring at the four wrestlers locked in their rooms and waiting for his opponent to come out.

 **(Whatever by Our Lady Peace starts playing)**

"And the final entrant, from Unalaska, Alaska, DEATH ROWE!"

Death Rowe is standing at 6'10 and weighs 295lbs. He is built like the Undertaker in his prime. He was wearing a black and white full body suit (alternates between original masked Kane and Marvel Now! Magneto) and a black and white mask similar to Deathstroke.

He walked calmly toward the chamber and entered to meet Wolfgang.

The two glared at each other as the outside personel closed and locked the chamber, starting officialy the match.

Wolfgang and Death Rowe walked around for a moment before locking in a clinch.

Rowe then got Wolfgang in a Headlock.

After 5 seconds, Wolfgang pushed Rowe three time in the stomach before pushing him in the ropes for a Irish Whip and making a Shoulder Tackle which resulted in both of them not moving.

They glared at each mother for a sec' before charging in the ropes again for another shoulder tackle which had the same result.

Rowe then kicked Wolfgang in the stomach and tried to apply a Suplex.

Wolfgang, however, landed on his feet and replied with a Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

As soon as he kicked out, Wolfgang applied a Triangle Choke to him.

After 10 seconds, Rowe managed to break the hold.

Wolfgang glared at him before running in the ropes for momentum, only to be surprised by a Big Boot from Death Rowe.

This last one then got Wolfgang back up and applied at German Suplex.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Rowe then got into a corner far from Wolfgang and got ready to go for a Spear.

As Wolfgang turned around and Rowe charged for his Spear, the first one surprised him with a Spinebuster.

After taking one minute to get up, Wolfgang grabbed Rowe and threw him out of the ring, in the steel part of the chamber.

Wolfgang made sign that he was going for a Suicide Drive, making the crowd cheer for him.

He waited for Rowe to get up before charging in the ropes for momentum and jumping straightly on him with a Suicide Drive, making the crowd cheer loudly.

After the replays, Wolfgang got back up and grabbed Rowe to smash him head first against the cage.

He repeated the action once more before throwing the ninja wrestler back into the ring.

Once back in, he attempted to hit Rowe with a clothesline, but this last one dodged.

They then ran in the ropes and hit a clothesline simultaneously, knocking both of them down.

At the same moment, the countdown for the next participant to enter arrived to 0.

The lights turned off and the light to choose the next entrant started spinning.

After long seconds, the light stopped on Suke's room.

This last one opened and the Ronin ran out of it and climbed on the top turnbuckle.

Once Rowe and Wolfgang turned around, Suke jumped and hit both of them with a Missile Dropkick.

Afterward, both wrestler got on their knees as Suke started kicking their chest multiple times.

After 5 kicks to both men, Suke took some momentum before sending a Superkick to Wolfgang's face.

He was about to do the same to Rowe who dodged his kick and ran to Suke for a Running DDT.

After taking back from the shot, Rowe climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a Suicide Swanton (which is like Jeff Hardy's Swanton bomb).

However, Suke rolled out of the way, letting Rowe crash on the floor.

Afterward, once Rowe was back up, Suke charged at him with a Running Knee followed by the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

Suke got back up to see Wolfgang charging at him and lowered the ropes to let him fall on the steel part.

Once Wolfgang got back up, Suke jumped on the ropes and was about to go smash Wolfgang when this last one moved out of the way, letting the Japanese wrestler land and hold on the chamber's wall.

Once Wolfgang turned around, Suke jumped on him for a Diving Crossbody.

As the two slowly got back up, Suke grabbed Wolfgang and was about to apply a Suplex.

However, the wolf refused to let him do and turned them around to apply a Suplex to Suke on the steel floor, making both of them groan in pain.

Then, the countdown came to 0 and the light for the next entrant started to spin.

It landed on David Knot's room.

As soon as the room opened, the big wrestler immediately send a Big Boot to Suke who justly got up.

Afterward, he grabbed Wolfgang and threw him back in the ring before getting inside himself.

He then putted Wolfgang into a corner before punching him mercilessly.

Once he stopped, Death Rowe walked toward him, only to receive a Headbutt from the monster which knocked him down again.

He then noticed that Wolfgang was walking away from the corner, stunned.

David immediately ran to the ropes for momentum and hitting Wolfgang with a Bicycle Kick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

David groaned in anger as Suke arrived and punched him multiple times.

He then tried to hit a clothesline, but David dodged and replied to the Japanese wrestler with a Crossbody.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

This made him even angrier.

He then noticed Death Rowe in a corner and walked to him, only to receive a double kick to the chest.

Rowe then jumped on the second turnbuckle and jumped on David who grabbed him in his arms.

He then applied a Swinging Side Slam.

He groaned before grabbing Rowe again and getting him on his shoulder to apply a Running Powerslam, followed by the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

David grabbed Rowe again and threw him out into the steel zone before following.

There, he putted Rowe in a Powerbomb position before striking him against the steel cage.

He then turned around and threw him into the ring before following and taking Rowe in position to hit his Reverse STO.

Suddenly, Suke caught him with a Superkick which stunned him and made rest into a corner.

Wolfgang then ran to him and hit a Enzuigiri followed by a Belly-to-Belly Suplex.

Rowe, who weakly got back on his feet, grabbed David and putted his head between his legs to apply his Guillotine (which is like Triple H's Pedigree).

Meanwhile, Wolfgang climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on David with a Frog Splash and pinned him.

"1!...2!...3!"

"David Knot is eliminated!"

The medical team helped bringing him out of the chamber.

The three wrestlers were laying in exhaustion as the timer came to 0 and the light spinned.

Will it be Silva or Martin Freund?

The result is...Silva!

His room opened and he quickly entered the ring.

Once inside, he gave a chop to Wolfgang and another one to Suke.

He then gave one more to Suke and one to Rowe.

Wolfgang came close to him, only to receive a Atomic Drop followed by another chop that knocked him down.

Suke then tried to hit him with a clothesline, but he dodged and replied with a Body Slam.

Rowe walked toward him and recived a Atomic Drop followed by a Dropkick.

Afterward, he looked at Wolfgang and walked toward him, but this last one caught him with a Flapjack which made him land on the ropes.

Wolfgang walked toward Silva as he was stunned, but was suddenly caught by the legs.

Silva then applied his Golden Gate (which is like the Lion Tamer) submission move.

Wolfgang struggled but couldn't get out of the hold.

Rowe suddenly surprised Silva with an Elbow Smash to the face.

He followed by grabbing Silva and applying a Tombstone Pildriver and pinned him like the Undertaker.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Silva is eliminated!"

As Rowe got back up, Wolfgang surprised him with a Spear before laying in exhaustion with the other two wrestlers.

The countdown came to 0 one last time as Martin Freund's room opened.

This last one quickly ran out of his room and entered the ring to engage a brawl with Death Rowe.

After 10 seconds of brawling, Martin putted Rowe down with an uppercut.

Suke, who has climbed a top turnbuckle, jumped toward Martin to hit a Karate Chop.

However, Martin dodged and grabbed Suke by the waist to apply a German Suplex. Then a second. Then a third.

Suke rolled out of the ring as Wolfgang tried to smash Martin, but missed and got grabbed by the waist.

Martin applied one German Suplex. Then a secon. Then a third.

Rowe also tried to attack Martin, but missed too and received one German Suplex. Then a second. Then a third.

Martin looked at the crowd and screamed: "SUPLEX CITY, BITCH!" which made them cheer for him.

Meanwhile, Suke's partner was giving him some powder from outside the chamber while the others were looking away.

Martin walked out of the ring toward Suke to grab him.

Suddenly, the Japanese wrestler threw the powder in Martin's face, blinding him.

He then putted his shoulder on his stomach and pushed him throught a room's window, breaking it completely.

The crowd chanted: "HOLY SHIT!"

After many seconds, Suke weakly got Martin back in the ring and waited for him to get up.

Once he was up, Suke jumped on the ropes and hit Martin with a Diving High Knee.

Before he could get for the pin, however, Wolfgang caught him from behind with his Anaconda Vise.

Suke struggled in pain to get free.

After 15 seconds he was about to break the hold.

Suddenly, Death Rowe assisted Wolfgang by applying his Mandible Claw to Suke simultaneously.

Suke struggled in the two submission holds.

Finally, after 10 seconds, he couldn't hold it anymore and tapped out.

"Suke is eliminated!"

Wolfgang grabbed him and threw him to the exiting side of the chamber as the medical team took him away.

As Wolfgang turned around, Death Rowe surprised him with a kick to the stomach and applied his Guillotine followed by the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

Rowe and the crowd were surprised to Wolfgang's resistance.

Rowe got him back up up and tried to apply his Tombstone Piledriver, but Wolfgang avoided the move and slapped him in the face.

Following this, Martin surprised him with a kick to the stomach followed by a Headcrusher (which is a Lifting DDT) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Death Rowe is eliminated!"

The medical team escorted him out of the chamber.

Martin and Wolfgang glared at each other with smirks.

The crowd chanted: "Let's go, Wolfgang/Martin Freund!"

The two then started exchanging blows with each other.

Martin got the upper hand and punched him 4 times before going for an Elbow Smash.

Wolfgang got projected in the ropes and charged into Martin with a Spear followed by the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

Wolfgang smirked and walked on a top turnbuckle for his Frog Splash.

However, he looked at the cell behind him and had a dirty idea: he climbed up on it.

He let out a wolf scream before jumping for his Frog Splash.

However, Martin rolled out of the way, letting him hit the floor with a huge impact.

The crowd chanted: "HOLY SHIT!"

Wolfgang got back up, holding his stomach in pain.

Martin suddenly grabbed him from behind with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and the first UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, MARTIN FREUND!"

The crowd cheered really loud as Martin was surprised.

The ref brought him the Epix Heavyweight title belt.

The belt is black with a red barbed wire trim and gold hexagon in the middle with the UCW Logo. Under the logo is the champion's name Plate.

Martin Freund was jumping happily and got in the ring's center with his belt in the air.

"Martin is the first World champion of the company, ladies and gentlemen!" Joey said.

"This is awesome! This kid deserve this belt so much! What an honnor!" Bobby added.

"This was UCW Halloween Rampage, ladies and gentlemen. We hope you enjoyed the show and see you again soon." Joey said as the show ended.

 **UCW tm**


End file.
